


Come Back To Me

by SumsMasterpiece



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Duty, F/M, Honor, Secret Relationship, Spies & Secret Agents, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumsMasterpiece/pseuds/SumsMasterpiece
Summary: Working for a top-secret organization where the finest of agents work to help make the world a better place. For Hak and Yona, working together becomes very difficult, especially when they are trying to keep their relationship a secret. But when a new evil comes and threatens the safety of the people, Yona must go on a suicide mission. But Hak makes her vow for her to come back to him, no matter what.





	Come Back To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Story not finished. Wanted to get the idea down.

Dawn was approaching and yet, even in his still darkened bedroom, Hak couldn't help but stare. 

His hand moved to make intricate patterns on the pale, valet like skin of the one woman he couldn't live without. Her back was curved like it was sculpted from marble, perfectly smooth and evidence of hard work to obtain its shape. His hands moved to her nape and his fingers brushed against her crimson, maroon hair. He loved this color on her. The color of an ever-burning flame that could scorch a man to ashes. The color of a beautiful rose that was so delicate yet threatening. The color of a beautiful dawn that a person would be a fool to look away from its godly beauty. 

The woman sturred and hummed. Moving himself closer, Hak began to place gentle kisses, starting from her left shoulder and moving to her right side and then began to kiss lower. The woman's voice hitched and moaned when he traced his tongue down her spine. 

His lips turned into a grin, "Good morning, Princess." His teeth grazed the tip of her ear as she shivered. 

"Hak, please. It's too early for this," The girl turned her head to him to reveal her beautiful violet eyes. The eyes that were currently filled with crust and red from exhaustion. It wasn't surprising that she was tired. With how demanding she was the night before, Hak was surprised that he could even wake her. Though he was still exhausted too. Afterall, going four round was very demanding on him, and that didn't include the other sexual activities they had done before even walking in the door of his apartment. 

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist you. I missed seeing you like this. Naked. In my bed after everything we did last night." His voice was a purr. The kind of voice that Yona couldn't resist no matter how much she would try and deny how much his voice didn't affect her.

Yona moved quickly to cover herself and then shove at Hak's shoulder, "you're insufferable."

Hak chuckled. His eyes traced over Yona's features. Even after the two months, he was away on his mission, he couldn't forget about her. Her beautiful features, but even in his fantasies, they didn't do her beauty justice. Those two months were miserable without her warm beside him, without her sweet smile and sinful mouth on his skin. 

Leaning forward and placing his lips on her throat, he smiled to himself. How could his childhood friend make him this happy? After all of his years enjoying his solitude, this beautiful ball of fire came and changed his life forever. "Are you hungry? I could go and make us something real quick?"

Yona wrapped her arms around Hak to keep him close to her. Shaking her head from side to side, Hak could then feel lips kissing up his jaw. "I just want to stay like this for a bit."


End file.
